A Digimon Encyclopedia
by Mutsunokami
Summary: A list of new Digimon I came up with, also with story fragments that include the new Digimon. Diego gave his approval! I swear! He might kill me for saying that, though. ;-)


NewDigimon Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own my unique characters. The following is a sample short story to show you readers what some of my Digimon could be like with the right treatment. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

300 years ago, DigiWorld Time 

"Come to me, my Dark Generals." The call rings out through the dark halls of the fortress, and three beings drift into the throne room in answer. One, FallenAngemon, walks gracefully towards the throne, followed by the floating form of Archeodramon. The last, Omnisciemon, appears out of thin air to stand before his master. 

"What is your bidding, Lord Atomodemon?" 

The great ball of plasma that hangs in the air above the throne contemplates his three Generals before speaking. FallenAngemon is his most loyal servent, while the other two are more interested in one-upping each other to get more power and standing. 

"Those accursed Digidestined are drawing near to our position. I want you to confront them in battle while I gather the necessary energy to allow our master to breach the Wall of Fire. The final confrontation is drawing ever closer by the minute, and we cannot fail, or all is lost. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Lord Atomodemon." FallenAngemon will most likely fall first. It is so hard to find devotion to a cause like his. 

"Of course, my lord." Omnisciemon thinks he is invincible. No doubt he will underestimate that thrice accursed Digivolution Crystal that allows their Digimon to go to the Mega Ultimate level. And that leaves... 

"It will be done, Atomodemon. They don't stand a chance." Archeodramon was always irreverent. That is what he liked about him. He will keep them busy for the final moments. 

The three remaining Dark Generals exit the throne room to meet their destiny. Blasted prophecy. Blasted Digivolution Crystal. All of their plans are falling to pieces. Atomodemon turns his attention to a small bundle laying beside the throne. A tendril of plasma wraps around it to lift it up and pull away the blanket to reveal a Digi-egg. 

"You, my little friend, will be my revenge. If all comes to naught, you must carry on my work to control the Digital World. I have seen vague visions of the future a long ways away from now. Be safe, my little friend, for with you rides my ambitions. Your course is set for you. All you need to do is grow into it. Be strong in the future, for you will be Piedmon, Strongest of All." The Digi-egg disappears in a flash of light. Maniacal laughter can be heard as the sounds of battle draw nearer to the throne room. The scene fades out as eight children and eight Digimon rush into the throne room to confront Atomodemon. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I have here a descriptive list of Digimon that I came up with in my spare time (once again proving that I have too much time on my hands than is good for me). If anyone wants to use any Digimon in the list, please ask me before you take them. Also, I have included some short story fragments. No, they are not part of an actual story, I just made them up on the spot. 

Drakeemon   
Rookie - Dragon Digimon - Data   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attack: Baby Flame   
Drakeemon looks like a red ball with wings, clawed feet, two baby-blue eyes and a cute fanged smile. They are curious about all kinds of things and won't hesitate to investigate something new. 

Two children and two Digimon are wandering around the Gear Savannah, hoping to find the rest of their friends. Ryuko, the Child of Virtue, turns to Hiroshi, the Child of Piety. "Do you think we'll ever find the rest of the guys? I'm beginning to get really worried." Hiroshi glances at her and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll find them. Hey, what's that?" A rumbling is barely felt, then begins to grow in sound and intensity. Drakeemon realizes what is going on and shouts out.   
"STAMPEDE!" The children begin running, with Drakeemon and Otamamon trying to keep up. Meanwhile, the ShimaUnimon stampede comes into site right behind them... 

BigAgumon (inspired by the Digimon Movie)   
Rookie - Reptile Digimon - Data   
Attack: Pepper Blast   
BigAgumon is just that: a big Agumon. He is three to five times larger than a normal Agumon, with slightly darker coloration. They don't speak much, prefering to let their actions speak for them. 

Makoto and Floramon looked around at the rock piles nervously. Everywhere were dozens of Digimon laying in the sun, sleeping. "Those are BigAgumon," Floramon whispered. "They aren't very friendly, especially if they get woke up during the day." Makoto only nodded, wishing how she could be back with everyone together again. She was so intent on following Floramon through the middle of the sleeping Digimon that she never noticed the slightly imbalanced rock pile she bumped into. The whole thing came down with a loud clatter. A large grouping of upset-looking BigAgumon wasn't what she wanted to see right now. 

Taurumon   
Champion - Animal Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Tapirmon   
Attack: Taurus Fist   
Taurumon looks like a cross between a pro wrestler and a humanoid bull. A black mask covers his face, with holes for eyes, horns and muzzle. This warrior is dressed similarly to Leomon otherwise. 

"Ah said ya ain't gettin' through! No way, no how!" The big bull Digimon stares down at three kids and their Digimon partners. The kids look at each other, as if trying to get the others to come up with an idea. Genji suddenly takes a second look at Taurumon and gets an idea.   
"Hey, Taurumon! How about we wrestle for the right to pass through here?" Genji smiles brightly. Taurumon seems to consider this for a minute, and finally nods.   
"Sure, young'n. Who'll be wrasslin' with me? Sure ain't gonna be you, ya scrawny kid." Genji smiles a bit wider and nods at Tapirmon.   
"Tapirmon Digivolve to... Ratatoskmon!" 

MagiDrakeemon   
Champion - Dragon Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Drakeemon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attack: Mystic Flame   
A larger version of Drakeemon, Magidrakeemon is blue and wears a small cap, and a gold bracelet on a long tail. This Digimon is rarely seen outside of forests and deep caverns. 

"Nope. You're the first kids I've seen in this part of the forest." MagiDrakeemon can only feel sympathy for the two little kids standing before him. Two little Digimon were travelling with them as well, a Salamon and a Gabumon. "How about I help you look for them? I know most of the Digimon in this forest. I'm sure SOMEone has seen your friends.   
"Thank you very much, sir! Lead the way!" With that, MagiDrakeemon and the Digidestined go further into the forest. 

Wyvernmon   
Champion - Mythical Dragon Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Drakeemon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attack: Flaming Arrow   
Wyvernmon has a long serpentine body supported by two strong wings. It has a sharp beak and no other limbs. Most are colored yellow with a red underbelly. 

"Drakeemon Digivolve To- Wyvernmon!"   
"Go Wyvernmon! Show that green bully who's boss!"   
"Hey! No insults from the peanut gallery! Pummel Whack!" Ogremon swings his bone club at Wyvernmon, who starts dodging frantically. "Hold still!"   
"Like this? Flaming Arrow!" Wyvernmon lets out a fiery arrow that heads straight at Ogremon.   
"Me an' my big mouth... OUCH!" Boom! 

Antolyomon   
Champion - Insect Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Kunemon   
Special Ability: Dig   
Attack: Dischord Gaze   
Antolyomon appears to be similar to Kuwagamon, but without the wings and with much larger pincer jaws. It is yellow with brown highlights for camouflage in the desert. They have very bad tempers. 

Fenrismon   
Champion - Animal Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Gabumon   
Attack: Moon Song   
Fenrismon is a dark grey wolf that can fire blasts shaped like yellow crescent moons. He only comes out at night and lives in the forest. 

Terratomon   
Champion - Rock Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Kunemon, Gotsumon   
Special Ability: Dig   
Attack: Earth Aura   
Terratomon is a long snake made of brown-grey rock. They like to be alone underground, and will use their earthshaking Earth Aura attack to scare away other Digimon that get too close. 

StrayGatomon   
Champion - Animal Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Salamon, Gabumon, Elecmon   
Attack: Cat Rain   
StrayGatomon is a mischievious Digimon that looks like a brown and white cat wearing red boots and white gloves. His Cat Rain attack will confuse enemies long enough for him to attack or run. 

FallenAngemon (inspired by a fanfic)   
Champion - Evil Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: DemiDevimon, Patamon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attack: Hand of Heresy   
FallenAngemon has black wings and an iron helmet, and is grey where Angemon is white. He wields his Dark Rod against the forces of good, and will not hesitate to battle his opposite, Angemon. 

Kahunamon   
Champion - Amphibian Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Gomamon, Otamamon, Gizamon   
Special Ability: Swim   
Attack: Big Wave   
Kahunamon is always found at a beach with good waves and excellent surf. This fun-loving frog man wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt and is never seen without his favorite surfboard. 

Ratatoskmon   
Champion - Animal Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Tapirmon   
Attack: Acorn Bomber   
Ratatoskmon is a humanoid Digimon with brown fur, a long squirrel tail and a helmet with nose guard. They are considered to be guardians of any forest they inhabit. 

ScarGreymon   
Champion - Dinosaur Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Agumon, BigAgumon   
Attack: Nova Breath   
ScarGreymon is physically the same as Greymon, but with red skin and green stripes like Tyrannomon. ScarGreymon are short-tempered, but intensely loyal to their friends. 

MagiWyvernmon   
Ultimate - Mythical Dragon Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Wyvernmon, MagiDrakeemon, Airdramon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Magical Vortex, Wyvern Chomp   
MagiWyvernmon is purple-feathered with a silver underbelly. A helmet similar to Unimon's covers the eyes and head. The Magical Vortex attack shoots forth many stars and magical bolts of power. 

WoodPiximon   
Ultimate - Pixie Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Togemon, Kiwimon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Nature's Fury, Oaken Staff   
WoodPiximon looks more like a purple haired version of Lilymon than it does Piximon. She wears a green and brown armored dress and wields the Oaken Staff in defense of her home. 

Tritochmon   
Ultimate - Bird Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Birdramon, Unimon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Tri-Dazer, Razor Storm   
Tritochmon is a raptor-like bird wearing an old-style Roman helmet. His plummage is shimmering greens, purples and reds, making for a spectacular effect. 

Archeodramon   
Ultimate - Ancient Dragon Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Musyamon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Blazing Ice, Shocking Claw   
Archeodramon is a white-beige serpentine dragon with several small wings and a mouth wider than its body. This ancient Digimon lives in old ruins deep in unexplored places. 

Odinmon   
Ultimate - Mythical Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: StrayGatomon   
Attacks: Atom Edge, Metal Kick   
Odinmon appears as a bearded human wearing a suit of full-plate armor and wielding a flaming red sword. His Atom Edge can be shot as a projectile or used to cut an opponent in half. 

Omnisciemon   
Ultimate - Wizard Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Wizardmon   
Attacks: Supreme Thunder Blast, Crescent Moon   
Omnisciemon considers himself to be the smartest Digimon of all. He is dressed in rune-etched robes of silk and other fine materials. 

Bahamutmon   
Ultimate - Dragon Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Unimon, Veedramon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Sun Flare, Maelstrom   
Bahamutmon is the self-proclaimed King of the Dragon Digimon. This huge Digimon has two large wings, razor-sharp claws on his hands and feet, and is protected by thick metal scales. 

Quetlacoatlmon   
Ultimate - Holy Dragon Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Airdramon, Veedramon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Supernova Blast, Razor Feather Storm   
Quetlacoatlmon is a feathered serpent in appearance, with no wings at all. His plummage resembles a rainbow. He prefers to live in canyons near the desert. 

Cerberusmon   
Ultimate - Rare Animal Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Garurumon, Apemon, Deltamon   
Attacks: Gate of Tartarus, Triple Fireball   
Cerberusmon is a giant three-headed black dog that now guards the Gate between the Digital World and Earth. His Triple Fireball attack is powerful, and his Gate of Tartarus is similar to MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. 

Magidramon   
Ultimate - Dragon Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Magidrakeemon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Thunder Maze, Comet Slam   
Magidramon is a yellow version of Magidrakeemon, and wears several gold rune-carved bracelets on his tail and legs that help it use it's attacks. 

Palidormon   
Ultimate - Bird Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Birdramon, Sabredramon   
Attacks: Sonic Dive, Prism Flare   
Twice the size of Birdramon, Palidormon's plummage has every color of the rainbow in a shimmering array. When he does his Sonic Dive, he appears to be a rainbow blur. 

Gilgamon   
Ultimate - Wizard Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Musyamon   
Attacks: Quadra Slice, Windmill Punch   
Gilgamon wears red robes and a scarf that conceals his face. He has four arms, each holding a katana, and can use them very effectively. 

ExPiedmon (inspired by a fanfic)   
Mega - Composite Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: Piedmon   
Attacks: Combined Force, Assimilate   
ExPiedmon had to absorb other Digimon to repair the damage done to him after he escaped from MaganAngemon's Gate of Destiny. You'll have to find the author who created this character if you want to use him. Look for the Digimon fanfic series Walkabout by Silver. 

StarWyvernmon   
Mega - Holy Dragon Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: MagiWyvernmon   
Special Ability: Fly   
Attacks: Silver Star Blaster, Silver Wing Explosion   
StarWyvernmon is white with a gold underbelly, has six silver wings and wears a golden helmet similar to Angemon's. A five-point silver star is on his chest. 

Atomodemon   
Mega - Evil Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: DNA-SkullMeramon/SkullGreymon   
Attacks: Dark Matter, Blazing Comet   
Atomodemon looks like a huge ball of glowing plasma with a hole in one side showing a view of stars and suns swirling about. Any enemies swallowed by Atomodemon are gone forever. 

Raidenmon   
Mega - Mythical Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Odinmon   
Attacks: True Edge, Bolt Fist   
Raidenmon is dressed in purple samurai armor from head to foot. He carries the Masamune sword into battle, and can blast his enemies with his shocking Bolt Fist. 

Crusadermon   
Mega - Holy Warrior Digimon - Vaccine   
Digivolves From: Angewomon   
Attacks: Purifier, Rune Sword Cleaver   
Crusadermon is a woman dressed in golden chromedigizoid armor, and rides around on a golden disk. She is fanatic about destroying evil where it may be found. 

Alexandermon   
Mega - Machine Digimon - Data   
Digivolves From: Knightmon   
Attacks: Justice Ray, Holy Pearl   
A huge hulking machine-type Digimon, Alexandermon is considered to be the strongest of the machine and android types. 

MekaSuleimon   
Mega - Android Digimon - Virus   
Digivolves From: DNA-Gilgamon/Datamon   
Attacks: Photon Saber, Micromissile Storm   
The greatest general to ever lead the forces of darkness. MekaSuleimon is a warrior to be feared, both on the field of battle and in personal combat. 

Well, I hope you guys like or dislike this. If I don't get reviews of any kind, I swear I will write a Digimon/Pokemon crossover. Well, I won't do something THAT horrible. Maybe. ;-) 


End file.
